Baccana
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Palm Magic |character2=Cana Alberona |kanji2=カナ・アルベローナ |romaji2=Kana Aruberōna |alias2=''None'' |age2=18 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Card Magic |key2= |imagegallery= |imagegallerysize=310px }} (Bacchus x Cana) is a pair between Quatro Cerberus S-Class Mage, Bacchus and Fairy Tail Mage, Cana Alberona. About Bacchus and Cana Bacchus Bacchus (バッカス Bakkasu) is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild, and part of its participating team, Quatro Puppy in the Grand Magic Games. Bacchus is a tall, muscular and pale-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing four irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the two on the sides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, and which Bacchus himself carries around for such purpose. His Quatro Cerberus' tattoo is located on the center of his muscular, exposed back. Bacchus' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armor plates, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees (where it gets tighter) and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles. All in all, the S-Class Mage greatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own looks. So far, Bacchus' personality has mostly been shown with him in an intoxicated state. As his very name and epithet suggest, he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol, and, even while sober, is very competitive, having approached Cana Alberona to challenge her to a drinking contest. After winning such contest and getting drunk, he left her bare-chested by taking her bikini top "as a trophy"; something which also hints at a certain lack of decorum and at some perverse tendencies, again testified when Bacchus referred to Erza Scarlet as the usual "fine woman", and definitively confirmed when, before his match with Elfman Strauss, he asked the Fairy Tail Mage to make a bet with him; a bet which, in case of Bacchus' victory, would have resulted in him spending one night with Elfman's sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, both at the same time. In spite of this, Bacchus appears to have a sense of honor, acknowledging Elfman as a "man" as he lost to him during their battle, admitting defeat, and being willing to cheerfully honor the bet he made with him despite it making a mockery of his guild's team in X791's Grand Magic Games, claiming it to be a "promise between men". He's also very exuberant, and, much like many of his fellow guild members, has the habit to refer to his or others' "spirit" as "wild". Bacchus, much like Elfman, has his own set of beliefs as to what makes a man, a man. Cana Alberona Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a potential S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She's also Gildarts Clive's daughter. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with the shade varying from time to time, having been initially portrayed as bright brown, then black, and ultimately plain brown. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. After the S-Class Trial, Cana was momentarily shown with her hair tied in a high ponytail. Cana has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. Cana's face is noticeably sharper in the manga compared to her appearance in the anime. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which slowly become more and more defined in later stages of the series. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors: light blue and crimson. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Around the time of the S-Class Trial, Cana wore a new outfit, very similar to her standard one, but slightly more concealing: she sported a white shirt revealing her abdomen and forearms, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black, calves-long pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, pinkish purple belt adorned by red hearts, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, going up to her middle calves. While in this outfit, she had no visible jewelry. During the first stages of the arc, she wore a revealing, dark bikini paired with light-colored flip-flops. After the war with Grimoire Heart was over, Cana once again changed her outfit, with the new one being noticeably different, consisting of a short-sleeved light shirt with dark inner edges, revealing much of her neckline, a dark, pleated miniskirt, distinctive tights covered in a leopard pattern, and dark boots. After the return from Tenrou Island, Cana is shown donning an outfit highly reminiscent of her standard ones, with subtle differences: she initially dons a bikini top covered in dark polygons together with the pants and belt from the S-Class Trial, and short-heeled, dark sandals. She also added three more metal bracelets, circling her left wrist, to her standard jewelry. Cana always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are pinkish purple and occasionally a light blue in color. Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much so that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except when she's drinking), unlike other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, regardless of how new they are or their background. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she angrily attacks Freed Justine when he forced Juvia Lockser to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class Mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Freed, despite being unable to defeat him in the past, without hesitation during their S-Class Qualification Exam battle. However, the S-Class exam shows another side of her, one who is willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This desperation actually stems from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify it. As a child, she didn't have much interest in drinking. She was much more mature than the other young members of the guild, and acted like an older sister figure to them. History Bacchus' History Cana's History Relationship Upon first meeting her, Bacchus referred to Cana as nee-chan and instantly challenged her to a drinking contest, despite being warned not to do so. Surprisingly for her guildmates, Cana was beaten by Bacchus, who proceeded to take her bra as his trophy and fight off Wakaba and Macao who attempted to stop him, himself disregarding any wrong he had done. While Bacchus seemingly thought nothing of this incident, Cana grew furious at him, angrily asking his designated opponent from Team Fairy Tail A to defeat him and take revenge for her. However, this animosity towards him apparently wore off as Cana was later seen in the company of his guildmates at Ryuzetsu Land, with Bacchus himself relaxing nearby. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc